The annual worldwide cost of cybercrime is estimated to be nearly $450 billion and climbing. Hacking attempts are increasing in sophistication and frequency. Companies in data sensitive industries are particularly increasing their cybercrime budgets on an annual basis to help defend against and minimize the chances of data breaches.
Attempts to combat such cybercrime have taken numerous forms, including using data visualization techniques. However, the known data visualization techniques have taken a geographical or physical approach, which tends to result in visual spaghetti and cognitive dissonance. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of effectively visualizing cyber data.